Love In The Bahamas
by Fara Flame
Summary: The Sonic Gang go for a vacation in the Bahamas where they have alot of fun and discover some secrets that are pretty funny...
1. Annoy Me To Heck

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic 

**Couples: knux+rouge, shad+tikal, sonic+amy, storm+blaze, jet+wave, tails+cream, charmy+OC, vector+OC, espio+OC **

**Italics are thoughts**

Love In The Bahamas 

The Sonic gang sat on the plane; they were headed to the Bahamas for a well-deserved vacation.

"Sea, sea, sea, sea!" sang an overly excited Charmy **(A/n he's singing it the way he sings it in Sonic Heroes)** from where he sat next to Tails in the aisle seat.

Tails and Cream were covering their ears, trying to block out Charmy's singing.

"Cut it out Charmy!" snapped Vector. He sat behind them in between Espio and Tikal.

Tikal let out a sigh and ignored the squabbling boys. '_I would much rather be sitting next to Shadow, he wouldn't act like this…' _she thought. While the boys weren't looking Tikal quickly pulled out a diary and began to write.

'_What is wrong with guys?'_ Cream was desperate now she had to think of a way to get Charmy to stop. NOW! "Hey, Charmy!" she said "What?" He yelled back "If you shut up I'll find a way for you to bury anyone of your choice in the sand when we get there." Cream whispered back. Tails was about to double over with laughter. Charmy's eyes lit up. And he whispered back "Shadow!"

Cream smirked. Unknown to anyone but Tails, Charmy and Shadow, Cream had an evil personality too, which is probably why Shadow had a small soft spot for Cream.

"Okay, Charmy, shut up and you can bury him." Charmy was quiet. "Wow." said Tails "Are you really going to let him bury Shadow?" he whispered to the devious bunny next to him "Maybe…." She replied picking up her sketchbook and turning away from Tails to doodle in it. Tails smiled _'That girl…'_ he thought before falling asleep.

'_Cream…I wonder which of those boys she likes best…' _Rouge thought and exchanged a small glance with the red echidna next to her, Knuckles, before shaking her head and saying "Cream is in one twisted love triangle." "You're telling me." Knuckles replied smirking.

**Okay what do you think? Review please!**


	2. Shadow's Other Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic just my OC's**

**Italics are thoughts**

**Love In The Bahamas**

* * *

**Cream's P.O.V**

"We're here!" Cried Amy getting off the plane dragging Sonic with her

I sighed; the plane had given me an upset stomach, but it settled down as Tails hand went up and down my back in a soothing motion while Charmy **(who was still silent)** stood by with a worried face

"You alright Cream?"Tails asked me his voice sounded like he was very worried

"Yeah I'm fine…" I answered but ended up running to the bathroom instead. I knew I was going to puke and I was right. I did.

When I stumbled out of the bathroom only Shadow was still there waiting for me.

"Shadow where are the others?" I asked worried

He seemed to notice my tone of voice because he gave me a soft smile and said, "They went ahead." He scanned me over and asked, "You okay?"

I nodded slowly before grabbing his hand and we walked off

I sighed; _Tails seemed really worried about me earlier… I wonder if he likes me?_

What are you thinking about lil' sis?" Shadow asked. We're not really brother and sister we just act like it some times when people aren't around anyway…

"You promise you won't tell anybody?" I asked

"Don't worry. The only person's secrets that I'll reveal are that blue faker's." he said. I looked up at him my worried brown eyes meeting his ruby red ones

He bent down to my level and said "Cream, you're like a little sister to me. I would never, ever tell one of your secrets. Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Okay, I really, really, like Tails, and I don't know if he likes me back. Shadow, have you ever been in a situation like that before?" I asked he looked at me

"Yes. As a matter of fact I'm in a situation like that right now…" he trailed off, a dreamy look coming to his ruby red eyes. I'm the only one who gets to see this side of Shadow, sweet, compassionate and loving

"Who is she?" I asked curious

"No way am I telling you." He said snapping out of his daydream and smirking at me

But why?" I whined pitifully and gave him my cutest puppy dog face

"Because, for three months now I've been training you to be the perfect prankster. I know you better than that." He said

"Oh, so you think that I'm going to run off and tell everybody who it is? Well as long as you don't tell I like Tails, I won't tell who the girl is. Deal?" I said putting out my hand for him to shake

He took my hand, shook it and whispered, "I like Tikal."

I smiled at him and he said, "Let's go find the others." He grabbed my hand and we sped off

* * *

**R-E-V-I-E-W! WHAT'S THAT SPELL! REVIEW! Or there's always the possibility of you DYING… **


	3. Meeting In The Airport

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic

Italics are thoughts

Love In The Bahamas

Tails' POV

I finally spotted Cream and Shadow through the crowd. Seeing them together I can't help but wonder; _Does Cream like Shadow?_ _No… That's stupid… she wouldn't, would she?_

She's coming over my way "Hey Tails thanks for trying to make me feel better…" she looked down. I thought I saw her blush

"No problem. Friends do stuff like that for each other, right?" I smiled

Once I asked Amy if Cream liked Shadow and she said "No, I think it's just a brother sister relationship. Nothing more." I smiled Amy was right besides if she likes him there's nothing I can do about it

She grabbed my hand and we went to the gate where everyone was waiting for the Babylon Rouges and Blaze the Cat. Cream was the only one who didn't know they were coming. It was supposed to be a surprise for her

"Why are we here?" asked Cream with a puzzled face.

"Because you're waiting for us." Stated a voice from behind her. Cream turned around and threw her arms around the purple swallow.

"Hi Cream!" replied Wave hugging back. Behind Wave there was a green hawk named Jet and a gray albatross named Storm. Storm, which was not surprising, was carrying the bags.

Cream and Wave pulled apart and Wave asked, "Has Shorty been helping you out with your Extreme gear?" Uggh. I hated the nickname she gave me.

"Yeah! He's a great help!" Cream said back, smiling happily.

"Hey, what about me?" a voice asked softly. Every one turned around and saw a lilac cat. Blaze was her name. Everybody knew Blaze was dangerously shy but she didn't let that get in the way of what she wanted.

"Blaze!" shouted Cream excitedly. Blaze's bag fell to the ground as she hugged Cream. Blaze had on a small smile.

When Blaze and Cream pulled apart Wave held out her hand saying "Hi, I'm Wave." Blaze shook hands with Wave and said "I'm Blaze."

"All right, guys, let's go." Said Vector picking up his and Charmy's bags

"Right." Said Espio getting his own bags

Jet and Wave took their bags from Storm, so he was left carrying his own. But he went over to Blaze and took her bag from her hand saying, "Allow me." Blaze smiled, then blushed mumbling thanks

Aww, sweet I think Blaze might like Storm. I looked at Cream and she was smiling too. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

Charmy, Cream and I linked arms and skipped off smiling and talking. _This vacation will be fun…_

At The Hotel 

Wave's POV

Storm is really sweet to that Blaze girl. I wonder why he offered to take her bags like that?

I opened the door to the room all the girls were sharing. It was beautiful not to mention huge… the room had a living room and out of the living room there were 3 doors that led to bedrooms that had three beds in each. Wait, why were there three? There are six of us, not nine…

"Uh! How rude! They're making us share a room with three others!" Amy yelled. I sighed. How come she acts like that?

Cream sat down on the couch and opened her sketchbook flipping through it.

"What do you have in there?" I asked she showed me a drawing but while she was flipping she came across a picture and I thought I saw a flash of a fox's tail.

"Hey, Cream let me see that picture." I said. She shook her head rapidly

"Oh no. I… I can't…" she said looking at me smiling sheepishly

I snatched the pad and held it above my head and then I jumped on top of the dresser so she couldn't reach me.

Wave! Give it back! Please!" I smirked and gave her a look before flipping to find her picture

My jaw dropped when I saw the picture. It…it was …wow. It was she and Tails in a field of flowers. Tails was picking her up by the waist while they had their noses pressed together and were smiling

"Cream this is beautiful!" I said still looking at the picture

"Thanks…" she mumbled quietly "I just didn't want anyone to know because I like Tails."

"Oh! How cute! Puppy Love!" I said smiling at her, as she blushed crimson

"Technically in my case, its 'Bunny Love' but, whatever you want to say…" she said before getting cut off when Charmy came bounding into the room singing "We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!"

I looked at Cream and shook my head. "Is he always like that?" I asked

She gave me a sad look before saying "You have no idea…" we laughed as we booted Charmy out of the room so we could get ready.

This vacation will be so awesome! Secrets to be revealed and embarrassing moments to be laughed at… what more could I want…


	4. The Beach and New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic**

**Italics are thoughts**

**Love In The Bahamas**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Sonic gang walked to the beach talking about anything that came to mind. Cream, Tails and Charmy ran to the water the minute their feet touched the sand.

Tails began splashing Charmy and Charmy relentlessly splashed back while Cream got caught in the crossfire.

Laughing, Cream got out and went to make a sand castle farther down the beach. Or at least that's what she told everyone…

Cream happily finished her sandcastle as she heard a small humming noise then BAM!

"Ouch." she said as she stood up and there in front of her was a butterfly wearing a purple swimsuit, she had blue hair, blue eyes her exotically shaped wings were purple and green.

The confused butterfly stood up, smiled and said "Hiya! I'm Melody!"

Cream brightly smiled back and said "I'm Cream." They shook hands

"Who are you here with?" asked Melody as they sat in the sand and began to work on another sandcastle

"Some friends…" Cream trailed off in a giggle as she looked at where everyone was sitting.

"What's so funny?" asked Melody puzzled but when she looked towards the gang she burst out in a fit of giggles

Knuckles and Rouge were head to head, lightning flew from their eyes and they looked about ready to wring each other's necks

Sonic was trying to hold Knuckles back as well as hold in his laughter while Wave tried to restrain Rouge and was yelling/cursing at Jet and Storm telling them to come help her.

Blaze, who was staying, as far away from the water as possible, had a slight smile on her face, while Tikal giggled and Shadow rolled his eyes

Espio had been long gone but if he had been there he probably would've told them to shut up. Charmy and Tails had gotten beach chairs and snacks and were watching from a safe distance while Vector was half asleep with Amy sitting next to him laughing her head off.

"You want to meet them?" asked Cream politely and excitedly.

"I'd love to! They look like fun!" Melody replied already standing up.

They ran over to everybody smiling. By this time Knuckles and Rouge had calmed down and everyone was resuming what they were doing before Knux and Rouge decided to attempt murder…

"Hey, guys I made a new friend!" Cream called out as they approached everyone.

"Hi I'm Melody!" Melody introduced herself

Sonic zoomed over to where they were and introduced himself along with everyone else

Amy politely came and shook Melody's hand while asking "Who're you here with?"

"Me? Oh I'm here with…" Melody was cut of by a voice calling her name.

Everyone looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw a crocodile. Her scales were the colors of a black pearl only they had a bit more green in them. She also had bright green eyes and golden colored hair.

"Melody where have you been?" the crocodile asked

"I made a new friend!" Melody said looking at Cream

"Oh, sorry for the interruption. Melody has been known to sneak off and destroy things. My name's Cleo." The crocodile introduced herself

"I know just how you feel, having a person to look after that always goes and destroys things…" concluded Vector looking at Cleo

Cleo looked at him and asked, "What's your name?"

"Vector. Those two over there are Charmy and Tails." He looked around for a minute "Where's Espio?"

"Let me guess, moody, pinkish chameleon with a bit of an attitude problem?" asked Cleo

Wave looked up from where she was talking with Jet and asked, "How do you know?"

"Saw him earlier. A friend of mine, Natalie, went to follow him but she's probably been caught by now…"

**With Espio**

**Natalie's POV**

I slid behind a corner hoping that the handsome chameleon hadn't noticed my presence. I know he is a very elite ninja and I have some experience in that area.

"You can stop following me now." Said the chameleon. I took in a deep breath before coming out of my hiding spot and staring right in his piercing yellow eyes

**Espio's POV**

I sigh, "You can stop following me now." I say turning around only to see a black cat with pale purple eyes. She was wearing a green swimsuit top with dark swim trunk like shorts.

"Sorry…" she mumbles looking down

I sigh, "Why were you following me in the first place?"

"B-be-because umm…" she began but just then a cell phone rang. She reached in the pocket of her swim trunks and brought out a cell phone before answering it

"Yeah…. No… the beach? … See you there. Bye." That was all I heard of her conversation. "A-are you he-here with S-sonic the Hedgehog?" she asks me stuttering

"…Yes." I answer hesitantly

"Well… um… my friends met up with them and they're about to leave the beach so…" she said

I sighed; "They want you to bring me back?" she nodded rapidly

"C'mon. Let's go." I said turning to go

She followed silently and I thought, _'She seems really shy… what's with the eye color though? I mean, I'll admit, it it's a nice color but… why am I even thinking about stuff like this?'_

We had made it to the beach without any conversation at all and I met Harmony and Cleo.

Harmony seems a lot like Charmy but she's a bit more serious when need be and Cleo is a Nile crocodile she likes to make friends it seems.

Natalie immediately ran to get Harmony off this huge rock she had been climbing although Harmony can fly.

**Normal POV**

'_Natalie seems like a shy type.'_ Espio's thoughts were interrupted when there was a yelling and he looked up to see Natalie yelling at Rouge and Rouge yelling back _'Strike that last comment. Shy? I think not…_

Everyone got out of the water at sunset and wanted to go to their rooms to take showers. Upon Cream and Harmony's further investigation of room numbers, they found out that Natalie, Cleo and Harmony were sharing a room with the girls.

"Slumber Party!" they squealed and hurried back to the rooms

The boys who had been left behind sighed. "Girls…" murmured Charmy flying after them.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long I have cousins over and a summer book report to do over the summer which I think is very stupid but other than that SORRY!**


	5. In The Hotel Rooms

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic SEGA does but I don't own Natalie either Dandylions owns her.

Italics are thoughts

Love In The Bahamas

Normal POV

The girls all sat in their rooms bored to death. They had already decided who was sleeping with whom:

Wave, Cleo and Rouge

Cream, Melody and Tikal

Blaze, Natalie and Amy

The worst thing was, that the boys seemingly were ignoring them.

"I'm sick of this!" shouted Amy standing "After all I do for Sonic he still doesn't acknowledge me at all! Maybe he really does hate me…"

Everyone stared at the upset hedgehog on the floor. Rouge walked over "I know how you feel…" she mumbled

"How do you know how I feel? Boys worship you Rouge! You get attention from everyone!" Amy snapped

Rouge looked surprised for a moment but then looked crestfallen. All her pride was gone. "Yeah. I get attention from all the boys, but not from the one I want…"

Cleo spoke up and said "You know what? Sonic is new to love. He's never been in love before. I can see it in his eyes."

Tikal finished for her, "The way he looks at you. Didn't you realize he's the only one that calls you 'Ames'? Or the way he smiled when you gave him that shell bracelet? He's confused."

"I thought he threw that away?" Amy said sniffing

"Actually Amy, I saw Mr. Sonic put it in his hotel room drawer earlier today when Melody and I went to get her dew rag back from Charmy." Said Cream a thoughtful look on her face

_Flashback_

_Cream and Melody had just finished taking showers and were in their pajamas._

"_Melody why do you wear that cap all the time?" asked Cream as her friend came out of the bathroom only a little of her blue hair showing like it was at the beach_

"_Because I don't like my hair." Melody replied nonchalantly pulling a dew rag over her hat_

"_Oh." Murmured Cream looking out the window and at the moon reflecting on the water_

"_So, about that Charmy dude…" Melody began but was cut off as Charmy came rushing into the room and snatched the dew rag off of melody's head_

"_Charmy! Get back here!" they both yelled. With an evil glint in their eyes_

_They ran after him enraged but they stopped short when they heard a soft murmuring coming from Sonic, Knuckles and Tails' room._

_They stopped and listened "That was really sweet of Amy to make this for me…" he mumbled "I'd better keep this safe…" he opened the drawer next to his bed and slid the bracelet in carefully making sure not to harm it in any way._

"_Amy…" they heard him mumble one last time before they saw Charmy fly by, with the dew rag on his head instead of his normal helmet, and went to tackle him._

_End Flashback_

Amy smiled and wiped away the rest of her tears. "Thanks guys." she said

Cleo smiled. Where she had come from there were no 'thank you' s or pleases no apologies, no nothing. It was nice to hear those words.

Once they had all calmed down Wave decided to create some chaos. "So, Blaze about my buddy Storm…" she began

Blaze's cheeks were a little pink "What about Storm?" she asked sitting in a chair and licking her hand (how a cat would lick her paw)

"I saw him offer to take your bags and I saw you blush! Do you like him?" Wave asked smirking now that she had everyone's attention

At the question Blaze abruptly stopped grooming herself and glared at Wave, her cheeks turning even darker

"Hn." She replied still blushing

Natalie frowned "Wave if you don't shut your beak…" she threatened

Rouge put on an innocent face "We're just having a little fun Natalie. I mean, Blaze is the shiest of us all and…"

Rouge was interrupted as Blaze turned crimson and ran into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it behind her

All The girls but Natalie, Melody and Cream burst out laughing. Meanwhile with the boys…

Sonic sat confused trying to figure out his feelings for Amy. _'I mean, I've always seen her as a friend but how come I'm starting to feel something else. What does it all mean?'_

"SONIC!" yelled a voice Sonic snapped back to reality to stare Vector in the face. Oblivious to the fact that Vector had just yelled his name in an attempt to talk to him

"Huh? Whoa? What happened?" Sonic asked clueless

Tails rolled his aqua marine eyes and went back to tinkering with something

"What cha working on?" Charmy asked

"Nothing." Answered Tails turning away to finish. Charmy pouted and went to go disturb Vector instead

"Vector what's Tails working on?" asked Charmy with an innocent.

Vector turned around from where he was playing a card game with Storm and Jet to look at Charmy and said, "I dunno. Go ask Shadow or Knuckles. Someone who cares…" he mumbled the last part and turned back around.

Charmy was scared to ask Shadow but Knuckles had a horrible temper so he sat and sulked

Shadow sat down staring out the window just thinking when he saw Espio go out on the balcony. "Where are you going?" he asked

Espio turned to look at Shadow "To sit on the roof." Espio replied coldly. Shadow shrugged and went into the bedroom he shared with Storm and Jet.

Shadow sat on his bed and pulled a small sky-blue book out of his drawer he looked it over. He had found it after they came back in from the beach just lying on the floor.

_Flashback_

_The girls had quickly run back to the hotel eager to get started on their 'sleepover'_

_Girls…" murmured Charmy flying after them. Sonic ran ahead of them all and made it to the elevator first_

_Shadow who was walking a bit slower saw something glittery and sky-blue sticking out of the sand_

_He picked up and dusted it off and in shimmering gold letters on the front it said 'Diary'_

_Shadow stared at it for a minute before deciding to figure it out later. _

_He quickly sped to his room and while Jet and Storm were taking showers he looked over it again. It had a gold lock on the side, which he could easily break open. _

_He fingered the edges of the book carefully before the door slammed open he quickly slid it in his drawer and scowled at Charmy. _

_He walked out of the room leaving the diary in the drawer. _

End Flashback 

He looked over it again but it had no name on it. He had no other choice. He snapped the lock and opened the book up…

With the girls…

Blaze had finally come out of the bathroom only to hear them telling scary stories.

"I have one!" said Melody, more like shouted

Cleo moved pillows all around her just incase she fainted. "I'm going to tell the Story of The Man eating Cheese." Melody announced proudly

Natalie rolled her eyes but her ears pricked forward to listen

Once upon a time there was a smile slice of cheese that could talk. It had an evil friend called the microwave…" Melody began her story

"Please shoot me…" mumbled Natalie

As Melody told her story Cleo's mind was on Vector. _He seems sweet. I wonder what he would think of me if I told him my past… would it hurt that much I mean two people already know… I'm going to tell him… I'm going to ask if we can talk in private then I'll tell._

And the Man eating Cheese lived happily ever after." Finished Melody

Natalie looked petrified. "Natalie what's wrong?" asked Cleo a worried look on her face

Natalie replied "The pain! The story! So, dreadful! I've been scarred for life!" she put on some fake water works

Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed "Natalie, how come you call her story horrible? You have a better one?"

As a matter of fact, yes I do!" she snapped back sticking her tongue out at Rouge

With the boys…

Shadow slowly turned the pages of the diary as he went to the most recent entry

_June 1, 2006 _

_Today we made it to the Bahamas. The plane ride was horrible though between the yelling and Cream getting sick the only good thing that happened was I got some sleep. Sonic told me about the trip the NIGHT before the plane ride. I had to sit in-between Vector and Espio._

_I really like it here. The crystal clear waters, the pretty shells on the beach, it's all so relaxing. I saw a jet ski I wonder if I can get on it. It looks like fun… Talking to Shadow was very entertaining. He told me all about how he was training Cream and what not. It is so, cute how he protects her like a little sister. He's not as cold hearted as everyone thinks. _

_Crimson and black… dark colors… but that doesn't mean he's dark. I have to admit it… I like Shadow the Hedgehog._

_Love,_

Mwahaha cliffy!

See ya!

P.s. Review!


	6. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic gang or Natalie**

**Italics are thoughts**

**Love In The Bahamas**

**Rouge's POV**

This is pretty cool. The Bahamas and everything, I honestly want to go steal a jewel but I promised the girls I wouldn't.

"I'm bored." Melody said collapsing on the floor next to Cream. Blaze and Natalie were on the couch curled up, Amy was showing Wave her hammer and Cleo was discussing something with Tikal.

I sighed and looked out the window. The moon shown on the water making it shine and it just looked so peaceful. Just like the view from Angel Island...

"What cha thinking 'bout?" asked Melody now noticing me. I looked at her. _'I wonder where she comes from?' _

"Hey, Melody where do you come from?" I asked looking at her

She smiles broadly and says "Egypt! I lived there with Cleo and one day we left. I can't remember where we were when we met Natalie though…"

"Oh…" I said _'What happened to her parents?'_

" Hey, Rouge, want to play?" asked Amy smiling at me "Play what?" I asked back "Truth or Dare!"

**With the boys**

**Normal POV**

**(A/n: When we're with the boys its normal POV when we're with the girls its Rouge, unless I change it.)**

Shadow looked at the book in pure shock. _'I-I don't believe this…'_ he thought as he fell back on the bed.

He thought about what the diary had said and sighed. Charmy threw the door open "SHADOW! WE'RE GOING TO EAT! ARE YOU COMING?" he yelled

Shadow growled "If it makes you shut up? Then yes, I'm coming." He walked past Charmy and out of the room.

Espio sat on the roof. _'Being here is pretty nice. It's actually relaxing and quiet.'_ Just at that moment "ESPIO! C'MON WE'RE GOING TO EAT!" yelled Charmy

Espio sighed _'Did I say quiet?'_ he thought as he climbed off the roof and went back into the room.

**With the Girls**

**Normal POV**

"Ummmm… Cream, Truth or Dare?" asked Melody smiling

"Truth." She answered looking unsure

"Which boy do you think is the cutest?" Melody asked, her smile had been turned into a smirk

Cream turned red "Tails…" she mumbled. Rouge was stunned she had always thought she thought Charmy was cuter.

"Wave, Truth or Dare?" asked Cream, her blush still present on her face

"Dare!" Wave shouted back not noticing the small smirk tugging at the corner of Cream's lips

"I dare you to destroy Jet's gear!" Cream said smirking now. Melody laughed and congratulated Cream on a job well done

Wave just stared for a moment and then said, "You're no angel."

Cream smirked and said, "Nope! I'm Shadow's apprentice!" Everyone just laughed harder.

"Okay… Amy, Truth or Dare?" Wave asked still glaring at Cream

"Truth!" she said back. Wave seemed to think for a moment before shrugging and asking a question

"Is it true that you've always had a crush on Sonic?" when everyone looked at her with looks that said _'what-kind-of-truth-was-that-?'_ she just shrugged

Amy blushed and played with her white pajama shirt while mumbling something incoherent. "What was that?" Wave asked again

"No." said Amy loud and clear. Everyone had on a shocked look before going back to the game

"Nat, Truth or Dare?" asked Amy quietly

"DARE ME!" she shouted back

"I dare you to…" Amy went and whispered the next part into her ear. Natalie turned beet red

"No. Way. On. Earth." Natalie growled, still blushing "I'll get shot!"

"Then you have to do a truth." Said Blaze smiling

Natalie pouted, "Fine… I'll do it." Amy smiled "If you decide you want to answer a truth instead on your next turn you say 'double truth' and you'll be fine

"Hmmm…" Natalie pondered whom to ask. Then she looked over at Melody and smirked. "Melody, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE! DARE! DARE! DARE!" Melody shouted back excited

Natalie smirked, "I dare you to not say anything for five minutes."

Melody looked upset but quickly was up to the challenge, so she sat there.

"Hallelujah…" Blaze mumbled once Melody was quiet. All Melody could do was glare.

Melody wrote on a piece of paper: 'Cleo, Truth or Dare?' Cleo thought for a moment "Dare…" she said in a quiet voice

**With the Boys**

**Normal POV**

"CHILIDOGS!" Sonic yelled running into the dining room and attacking the chilidogs they had.

Tails shook his head and he and Charmy went to find some food and a table. After about ten seconds Shadow was alone "Hey, Shadow!" yelled a sweet voice

Shadow turned around to see Tikal standing there. "Yeah?" he asked wondering what had brought her down here. Especially in her Pajamas, she had on navy blue, really, short, shorts and a sky blue top that was a bit see through.

Shadow blushed at her outfit but you would have to have a magnifying glass to see it. "We wanted to know if you and the rest of the boys would like to come watch a movie with us after you eat." She asked batting her blue eyes

"Yeah, sure." Shadow replied shrugging his shoulders "Okay, see you when you get there she replied cheerfully.

She turned an began to walk away "Wait." He said calling to her. She turned around and gave him a questioning look "You want me to bring you some thing back up?" he asked

She smiled and asked, "If possible could you bring me a brownie?" he nodded. She smiled brightly "Thank you, Shadow." She then did something totally unexpected; she leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek. Both of them were blushing crimson.

"See you later." The blue-eyed echidna said quietly before disappearing around the corner.

Shadow put his hand up to the spot she had kissed. Not realizing that all the boys had been watching….

Sonic came and interrupted Shadow's thoughts by slinging his arm over Shadow's shoulder and saying "Sooooo…. What's up with you and the Tikal chick?" "Nothing." Shadow answered coldly, glaring at him. He went and sat down.

"Well… obviously something's going' on 'cause she kissed you." Said Sonic smirking now that he had finally found a matter to tease Shadow about

Everyone had soon caught on to what Sonic was trying to do "Yeah, Shadow. What was that all about?" asked Vector hiding his smirk by eating "It was a thank you kiss, you idiots." He replied, his cheeks heating up again

"It's still a kiss." Jet joined in the torture seeing as he had long ago finished eating and had been watching Shadow.

Shadow growled and began eating showing them that the subject was off limits… for now….

**With the girls**

**Rouge's POV**

Natalie and Cream come out of the **bathroom **and sit down with the rest of us

"Amy, Truth or Dare?" I ask "Hmm… truth." She replies

I think and then remember how she had said no when Wave asked her has she always liked Sonic.

"What did you mean, when you said 'No' when Wave asked you if Sonic had always been your crush?"

Amy's eyes widened and she stumbled over her words "I meant…

**Sorry 'bout the wait! I have two book reports that I have to turn in on the first day of school! I mean that's insane! They call it 'SUMMER VACATION' for a reason!**

**CLIFFY! PEACE OUT! I'm not updating till I get reviews and I've got the next chapter half done, plus it has more Knux x Rouge, Tails x Cream, Charmy x Melody and Espio x Natalie.**

**Kan**


	7. Hotel Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Natalie! Dandy owns Nat.

Italics are thoughts or flashbacks

Love In The Bahamas

Do you think the girls are done with Truth or Dare?" asked Charmy with a lampshade on his head.

"How are we supposed to know?" Knuckles replied, irritated.

"We're supposed to go see a movie with them when Melody comes and gets us." Shadow replied with a glare. He couldn't think clearly. The only things that were running through his head were: 'Did she really mean to kiss _me_?' 'Does she know I like her back?' '_Do_ I like her back?'

"Shadow, whatcha thinkin' about?" Tails asked from where he sat on the couch in the corner, still tinkering with the same device.

"He's probably thinking about his _girlfriend_." Sonic snickered.

Shadow glared and replied "Shut it, Faker. I see you daydream about Amy all the time. And, furthermore, she's not my girlfriend."

"I do not daydream about her! And after all, she's the one who likes me." Sonic snapped back, being stubborn.

"Whatever." Shadow jammed his iPod headphones in his ears and turned it on so loud that you could hear it all the way across the room.

"Guys?" a small voice came from the door and all the boys turned to look.

"Let me guess, you're done?" Shadow turned his iPod off after his response and sighed.

Melody nodded rapidly and she blushed upon being in a room with all boys, "Hurry up, no body can decide what movie to watch." She slid out of the room with the boys following after her.

Once they were in the girl's room they found a very angry Rouge and Natalie fighting over a movie and Cream sitting on the couch watching the chaos.

Amy was involved in a conversation with Cleo who had just inquired why she carried around a giant hammer. Wave sat on the couch next to Cream and seemed to be enjoying watching the fight.

Blaze was curled up in a chair sleeping, peacefully and Tikal was looking out of the window but she turned abruptly when Rouge threw a vase and it missed Natalie and hit a wall.

All at once the room went up in what seemed like a roar. Blaze woke up and hissed, digging her claws into the chair, Cream jumped as the sound of her friend hissing reached her ears and she bumped against Wave who knocked a lamp down off the side table that almost hit Cleo on the head, Cleo 'eeped' and knocked Amy's hammer out of her hands and it landed on Tikal's foot who immediately screamed. Loud.

Melody and the boys covered their ears and soon Tikal calmed down. She bit her lip and crying, she ran into the bathroom.

"Now look what you did!" Rouge yelled. "Me! How was that my fault?" Natalie snapped, "You're the one who threw the vase!"

"Well… if you would've let it hit you, Tikal wouldn't be crying…" Rouge crossed her arms and turned away from Natalie who sighed.

Shadow walked over to the door and began talking to Tikal through it.

"Alright… what movie are we watching?" asked Jet breaking the somewhat silence in the disturbed room.

"How about…" Storm plucked through the movies and pulled out one "Over the Hedge?"

"NO!" Rouge snapped, snatching it out of his hand. "Gosh! Sorry!" Storm apologized and continued rummaging through the movies. "I thought Cream or Tails or maybe Charmy and Melody would like to see it…" he mumbled softly

"National Treasure?" Storm held out the DVD for everyone to see "Okay." Rouge plopped down on the couch.

About halfway into the movie Tikal came back into the room with Shadow behind her, carrying a bowl of popcorn.

They sat next to each other in the front and shared the popcorn. Tikal seemed to be happy enough.

Amy sat in between Vector and Sonic but she wasn't paying any attention to the movie. She was thinking about what had happened earlier:

"_I meant… that I liked Shadow when we first met…" Amy hung her head and turned crimson._

_A few people giggled, "You used to like Shadow?"_

"_Yes…" she replied quietly receiving a smile from Rouge._

"_Aww leave her alone, guys." Rouge decided to stand up for her "I mean, you can't possibly blame her for that?"_

Amy shook her head and tried to put her focus back on the movie.

The next morning, Espio was the first one to wake up he started to stretch but then he felt something on his shoulder. He turned and looked 'Well, what do you know…'

Natalie was asleep with her head on his shoulder. He looked at her for a minute she looked peaceful.

'She's kind of… cute.' A small, rare, smile graced his lips when he heard her purr. Yawning, he looked at the clock 7:00 am. He stood carefully, so as not to wake the pretty cat, and walked into the kitchen.

Once they were all up and eating breakfast, Rouge announced she was going to take a shower, suppressing a snicker, Natalie smirked and continued eating.

Everything was quiet enough until "AHHHHH!" Rouge burst out of the bathroom, but the first thing they noticed was her fur. Someone had dyed it, neon green.

Natalie was rolling on the floor laughing, hysterically. Rouge came over and picked her up by the front of her shirt "What did you do to me?" The bat yelled

Knuckles stared for a moment "Um…Rouge?" "What!" She turned on him "You're still in just a towel…" the, now, neon green bat looked down and 'eeped' before running back into the bathroom.

Everybody was silent. Then the room erupted in laughter "Serves her right!" Knuckles said with tears in his eyes because he had been laughing so hard.

When everyone had finally settled down and Rouge had come out with her normal clothes and makeup on, they gathered in the hotel lobby and decided to split up till they went to the karaoke bar that night.

"Shadow, may Tails, Charmy, Melody and I have some money for the arcade?" Cream asked using her best puppy dog look. Sighing, Shadow handed her a twenty-dollar bill, she smiled "Thank you, Shadow!" she said as she headed towards the arcade with her friends.

"Well, I might be neon green but that's not gonna stop me from searching through your stuff for the Master Emerald, Knuckles." Rouge smirked, spread her wings and flew back to the hotel rooms "All the world's gems are mine to keep!"

"We'll see about that, Bat Girl!" Knuckles yelled running after her. Wave giggled some and Jet looked at her, "Wanna race?" he shrugged.

"…Sure." They went back to their rooms to get their boards, leaving Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Storm, Blaze, Tikal, Natalie and Espio.

"Well, I'm bored." Storm decided. "…Storm, do you want to come with me?" he looked up and Blaze was headed off towards the beach. "Sure." He smiled and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her off.

Sonic speeded off to who knows where and, surprisingly, Amy didn't follow, she turned the opposite way and headed off to shop with Natalie.

Espio smirked "Have fun you two." He muttered before disappearing. Shadow and Tikal blushed, "Well… do you have any ideas?" Shadow turned and looked at the Echidna, who shook her head no. "Want to go swimming?" Tikal asked. Shadow looked at her, "Okay." They went to get their bathing suits.

With Wave and Jet

The two raced into their rooms and as Wave grabbed her air board she suddenly felt guilty. She had broken Jet's board just like she was dared to and now he had asked her to race but he wouldn't be able to.

"What the…?" she heard Jet's strangled yell and flinched. Taking a deep breath she walked into his room and asked, "What's wrong?"

The board sat on the floor, broken right down the middle. Wave sat next to him, "I… can fix it." 'I hope…' He looked at his board and froze finding something stuck in one of the screws.

A purple feather. "Wave… did you…" "It was a dare," Wave hung her head, "I had no choice."

With Amy and Natalie

It was silent between the two as they walked through the shops. "Hey, Amy, why didn't you go after Sonic?" Natalie asked as she held a dress out for Amy who snatched it.

"Why didn't you go after Espio?" Amy countered. Natalie opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Look girly, I came to shop with you and to figure out why you're acting so down. If you don't want my help, then fine." With that statement, Natalie headed towards the door but stopped when Amy's hand grasped her shoulder "Look, I'm sorry, I was just a little frustrated."

Natalie's eyes hardened, "Well, don't take it out on me." Amy looked down, she had a sorry face on and her green eyes really did the apologizing.

* * *

**Alright guys that's the 7th chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! A lot of crap has been goin on in school. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
